


Rojo

by doievlogs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Paranormal, Single Parents, single father choi san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doievlogs/pseuds/doievlogs
Summary: I just want you to move on, and be happy.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Rojo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story made by admin Mari! Originally published on Wattpad, (@ateezproductions) and rested here in this shared account.
> 
> This was based off of a song, Rojo by J Balvin.
> 
> Kudos and Comments accepted uwu
> 
> Enjoy!

Wooyoung sighed as the water hit his skin. He closed his eyes, humming softly while letting the warm water run down his body, untying the knots in his muscles. 

It was almost like any other day, he was away (about an hour) from home due to work. He's been calling San every day after teaching dance, telling his husband about his day and his students progress. Hearing his husband's voice always put him at ease, especially whenever San was telling him how the baby kicks whenever he's in a video call with him. 

"It recognizes your voice, Woo"

San would giggle and his eyes would disappear in that smile of his. It made Wooyoung's heart swell with happiness and sadness.

"When will you be home?"

"I'm not sure, baby, if I find someone willing to take my place halfway the semester then soon."

San would hum in understanding, but deep down, Wooyoung knew his husband was upset. 

He sighed, turning the water off and getting out the shower. He changed into a comfy outfit to sleep in, which included the usual joggers and loose t-shirt. He had just shoved his phone in his pocket when a call came in. 

Taking the phone out and sliding the green button, he answered the call. 

"Hello?"

He listened intently, even if he was half asleep. His eyes went wide at just a few words. "What? Now? That's great! I'll be there!"

Tears formed in his eyes, he grinned widely while hanging up and calling his mother. He ran, grabbing his keys and locking the front door once he ran out. "Mom! Im going to be... It's a girl!" He laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

He got in his car and ignited the engine soon after inserting the key. It wasn't long when he began to drive, "I'm a dad! Oh my gosh, it's a girl! Can you believe it?!"

His mother's excitement was clear as daylight thought the phone. "I'm not sure what we'll name her yet, I already gave San some suggestions-"

It went dark.

The last sound he heard before he was cut off and succumbed to darkness was another vehicle's honking and glass shattering. 

::::

Wooyoung ran to the hospital, passing through the emergency doors the same time the doctors did. He ran up to the window of the room where his husband was in. San smiled while holding their baby girl in his arms. 

Wooyoung smiled, walking into the room and rushing to San's side. He looked at the baby, still not believing it. 

"Where is my husband? He told you he was on his way, right? It's been almost two hours", San's smile faltered.

Wooyoung titled his head," baby. I'm right here!"

Neither San, the nurses or the doctor turned to him when he spoke. 

"He died in a car crash minutes after we did the c section. His mother called the police when he got cut off by the crash. I'm sorry..."

Wooyoung hesitated before glancing at his hands, noticing how there was blood covering them. He began to shake.

He wasn't alive.

He turned to San, broken when he saw the male sob while hugging their baby. 

Wooyoung was still in shock, walking out the room and down the halls. He was disconcerted with the outcomes. This was not how he expected things to go. He was supposed to be holding his baby girl in his hands, grow old with San and watch their daughter grow to be a fine woman.

He stared at himself in the mirror, blood covered the left side of his face, oozing out of his mouth. He looked like a zombie, but without the rotten flesh. 

Now what.

::::

The little girl blew into the balloon, inflating it and making it as big as she wanted it to be. She finished and pinched at the ends while her friend tied a string around it to keep it inflated.

"Woo oppa! Look at ballon!", she giggled while jumping up and down. 

She stumbled onto the bean bag, plopping down on it with the largest smile Wooyoung has ever seen. He smiled as well, "it's very lovely, Siyeon-ah"

The door opened, revealing San. He was still as lovely as ever four years later. Taking care of a kid as a single parent for four years was stressful. His blonde hair has faded, roots in view and messy and uncared for. But to Wooyoung, it was still another perfection of San's.

San smiled with sadness at the sight of his daughter playing by herself. It was obvious she needed a friend, someone to care for her and to trust in. She needed a father. 

He's always told himself that he was fine with being a single parent. That he didn't need another man in his life. That he could give his daughter everything she needed. However, he's been overworking himself and not giving his daughter the attention and love she needed. And maybe he was realizing how much Seonghwa has been taking care of her. 

"Baby come on, let's go give you a bath"

San picked her up, hearing her giggle. Siyeon waved goodbye to Wooyoung as she and San walked out. Wooyoung smiled softly and waved back before standing up. He knew what San was thinking, I mean, he was his boyfriend for six years, and husband for three more. 

It still pained him that it could have been more years with San. But things happen for a reason, and he wanted the best for San. 

That night San had hooked up for a blind date, Siyeon in her room and asleep. 

"So you have a daughter?", the man asked while scrolling through his phone. 

San smiled and nodded hastily. He stared at the wine cup in front of him. "Yeah, she's four years old and she's going to start school in a few months"

The guy hummed, smiling at a picture of a male model. Wooyoung scoffed, "you actually think you have a chance with him?" 

Wooyoung gaped at San with disbelief. He turned to the guy, glaring at him. 

No matter how many times San tried to make conversation, the guy just scrolled through his phone and give dry responses. It got to the point Wooyoung got aggravated and knocked the bottle of wine onto the guy. 

Both males jumped to their feet, San sputtering out apologies and cleaning up the mess. "It's....fine. I'll just head out, I'll call you later"

San watched the guy leave, disappointment written all over his face. 

The guy never called back.

A week later San was sitting in a restaurant, listening intently to the guy that chattered away. He wasn't much of his type but San wanted to try things out and see how it goes. However, Wooyoung knew this guy just wanted the luxuries that he left San. 

"I'm going to the restroom, I'll be back" 

San nodded with a smile, leaning back in the chair and looking around.

Wooyoung followed the guy to the restroom. He waited by the sink, staring around and seeing how large it was. When the guy started washing his hands, Wooyoung shut off the water. 

"What the-?" The guy turned on the water, only to have it shut off again.

Wooyoung slammed the lights off, laughing at how the guy flinched in panic. Wooyoung turned the lights in and off, amused at how the guy freaked out spontaneously before running out and ditching San. 

He scoffed, walking back to San's table. The man sat there, looking around and bouncing his leg under the table. 

San sat there for an hour and left after paying (and realizing that another date has failed again).

Every date that San has been to for the next four months were always ruined by Wooyoung. He either didn't like how the men behaved toward San or if they gave a bad vibe or if he didn't like them in general.

He laid next to San, the other fast asleep. Eyes swollen with a pink blush around them from crying. His bottom lip raw after being gnawed at to sustain the sobs. 

Every day, San felt more and more lonely. 

Wooyoung wasn't there to hug him, wasn't there to kiss him on the forehead every morning and every night. Wasn't there to see their daughter grow and ask for where her second parental figure was. 

There were certain things that happened on a daily that reminded him of Wooyoung, which made him want to break down and get all his emotions out. 

Wooyoung caressed his thumb against San's soft skin, he couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel San at all, he knows what he's holding, he can sense the pressure against them but he simply couldn't feel its texture. It stressed him out, angered him. But there was nothing he could do about it. 

The next day, Wooyoung followed hem to the park. He sat next to San on the bench, seeing how San watched at Siyeon play with another girl. 

They got along very well, blabbering to one another while building castles with the sand. San smiled, his daughter needed a friend, and he was determined to befriend the little girl's parents if need be. He stood up, walking over to the two girls who were laughing.

"Who's this, honey?", San asked while petting hid daughter's hair. 

Siyeon looked up at her father, stars shining in her eyes and she showed her smile. "Her name is Dami!"

Dami stared at San wide-eyed, but she smiled nonetheless. 

Wooyoung stood up when he saw a man walk up to them, he looked a little younger than San, but he was taller than preferred. He crouched down next to Dami, smiling at San and the two girls. 

"I'm Dami's father, Mingi, nice to meet you"

San stared at him, then the hand that was held out. There was no ring on it, neither on the other hand. This man was also a single father. 

"I'm San, nice to meet you too. Glad our girls are getting along so well. Siyeon has been feeling a little lonely since I work a lot."

He shook Mingi's hand and smiled.

Mingi nodded, "I could say the same. Dami doesn't like strangers which surprises me."

They shared a smile.

"Daddy!", Dami tugged at her father's shirt, "can they join us for ice cream?"

Mingi blinked, looking at San with a shy smile. "What do you say? Would you like to join us for ice cream?"

Wooyoung unclenched his fists after letting everything sink in. This man was perfect for San, no offense to himself, but he felt at peace with how the man, Mingi, had treated San so far. 

San grinned, dimples on display and his eyes disappeared. 

"We'd love to"


End file.
